goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Dearing
Claire Dearing is a character from the 2015 film Called Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, she is the park operations manager of Jurassic World, the younger sister of Karen Mitchell, the sister-in-law of Scott Mitchell and the aunt of Zach and Gray. Not much is known about Claire Dearing's life except that she has an older sister, Karen. At some point in her life and before or after Jurassic World's opening, she was hired to be senior assets manager for the titular dinosaur park. Sometime in June, her nephews, Zach and Gray, visited her and her place of work. As her job did not allow her to spend a great deal of time with them, she had her assistant Zara look after them while she received Verizon Wireless investors who wanted to learn about the park's new attraction, a genetic hybrid named Indominus rex. After meeting her nephews at the Innovation Center, she received the visiting CEO of Jurassic World Simon Masrani, and brought him to the Indominus rex Paddock. Masrani asked her to bring Velociraptor trainer and behaviorist Owen Grady to check the paddock for flaws, and she reluctantly went after the trainer given their uneasy relationship. As they traveled to the paddock, she tried to call her nephews, but got no response. Claire Dearing in Goanimate And Jurassic world series During their visit to the paddock, the I. rex eventually escaped from captivity and went on a chaotic romp throughout the park. She went back to the Control Room, and after seeing the first attempt on capturing the dinosaur fail, requested an emergency shutdown of the park's attractions. She then found out that her assistant Zara was not with her nephews, so she called them and discovered they were on the Gyrosphere attraction. Once discovering the boys were riding a sphere into the restricted area where the I. rex was loose, she decided to go after them, forcing her to again collaborate with Owen. While trailing the nephews, they found the Gyrosphere damaged and one of the Apatosaurs wounded. Once they reached the abandoned Visitor Center, they figured the boys had fixed one of the Jurassic Park Jeeps to drive back to Jurassic World, and were attacked by the Indominus rex. They witnessed Masrani's helicopter be brought down by escaping pterosaurs from the Jurassic World Aviary, and ran back to the park while Pteranodon and Dimorphodon flew above them. After reaching Main Street, Claire and Owen were attacked by a Dimorphodon that tried to carry Owen away, leading Claire to grab his rifle and shoot the pterosaur to put it to sleep. Shortly afterward she found her nephews and escorted them to safety in the Mobile Veterinarian Unit MVU-12. While checking Owen leading Blue and the rest of his Velociraptors to hunt the Indominus rex on her tablet, Claire witnessed the hybrid take control of the pack. An InGen Soldier warned them of the raptors and went to the back of the vehicle to try to get inside it. He was then attacked by Delta and Claire hit the accelerator and soon Echo smashed through the driver's window trying to kill Claire. The raptors pursued her vehicle, but both of them were defeated as Claire drove Echo into a tree in the pursuit and her nephews tased Delta with a cattle prod when she tried to go inside the back of the vehicle. Afterward, they met up with Owen while driving on the road who told her that they needed to go indoors. Claire then called Lowery to send in a rescue chopper. Entering the Hammond Creation Lab, Claire found that the InGen Security Division had commandeered the building, and Vic Hoskins revealed he had ordered the creation of the Indominus rex seeking a living weapon. While Vic discussed his plan with them, Delta entered the laboratory and killed Hoskins, causing Claire and her group to flee to Main Street. The group successfully escaped Delta when Gray used the Holoscape to project a Dilophosaurus to distract the raptor, but once outside, the group was met by the two surviving Velociraptors with Delta soon joining her other pack members. However, Owen convinced his raptor pack to attack the I. rex, but once Gray concludes they "need more teeth" to defeat the hybrid, Claire figures a solution. She calls Lowery Cruthers to open the T. rex paddock, and uses a flare to attract Rexy the veteran T. rex into attacking the I. rex. After the evacuation, Claire was in the warehouse with the rest of the survivors where she reunited with her sister and brother-in-law arriving. She hugged Karen before leaving the nephews to their parents and left together with Owen. In Goanimate, She is a Good user. In GoanimatE *Likes: *Dislikes: *Monster Form: *Favorite Toenails: White, Green, Black, Red, Blue *Relationships: Trivia Category:Good Users Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:CardOfAnime102's Allies Category:Good Characters